


Wishing for Demons

by secondalto



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure porn, nothing much else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishing for Demons

**Author's Note:**

> With love to [](http://fiareynne.livejournal.com/profile)[**fiareynne**](http://fiareynne.livejournal.com/).

The hotel was quiet, which was unusual but not unwelcome. Gunn was off at some party that he'd mentioned. Cordy had taken Connor for the night, for which Angel was truly grateful. He wandered past the reception desk and over towards the office, technically his, but Wesley was using it more often. Wes was researching, but what exactly Angel didn't know and didn't want to know.

The door was ajar, but Angel knocked anyway. Wesley glanced up, motioning for Angel to come in.

"Anything interesting?" Angel asked.

"Not really. It's all rather boring and I was about to call it a night."

"Oh," Angel replied, looking disappointed.

"You're not bored, Angel, are you?" Wesley teased.

Angel brought his hand up and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. 

"Maybe. I'd never thought I'd be wishing for some demon activity right about now."

Wesley laughed and closed the book he'd been reading. He put away his files and pushed away from the desk. Angel watched him, studying every motion.

"So, you have something in mind?"

"Yes, I do."

Wesley pushed him against the door, covering his mouth with his own. Angel groaned, his hands moving to Wesley's waist, pulling him closer. With everything that had been going on, it had been a while since they'd been able to be together.

Angel could have overpowered Wesley, but didn't, reveling in the feel of being dominated, if only briefly. They ground against each other, Wesley's heart beating quickly turning Angel on even more. Angel pulled back.

"We should take this upstairs."

Wesley nibbled at Angel's pulse point.

"Yes, perhaps we should, all the supplies are in your room."

"Our room," Angel corrected.

"I haven't decided that yet," Wesley replied.

"Decide soon, right now, let's go."

Angel pushed Wesley off of him and then pulled him towards the elevator. Once inside, Angel tackled Wesley, kissing him fiercely. They pushed and pulled, bumping against the walls of the cab. Wesley pushed a button and they started moving upward. Angel fumbled at Wesley's shirt, pulling it out of his pants, needing to touch skin. Wesley was equally fervent in undoing Angel's pants.

The elevator dinged and they tumbled out into the hall. The room was all the way at the end so they bumped along, tripping and pulling at clothes, scattering them along the way. The door was open but Angel's hand fumbled on the knob. They fell over each other and onto the floor once he got it turned.

"This isn't the bed," Wesley observed. He was wearing only boxers now.

"No, but I don't think I care," Angel replied. He was completely naked.

"I do, the lube is in the drawer."

"Not all of it," Angel said.

He scooted out from under Wesley, crawling over to the bed. He reached under it and pulled out a tube, brandishing it triumphantly. Wesley grinned and took it from Angel, pushing him back down onto the carpet. Angel surrendered to his desires, pushing Wesley's boxers down and off. Wesley ground against Angel flipping the lube open. He slicked up two fingers, pushing them into his lover. Angel thrust up against them. It had been too long for both of them.

"Now, Wes, now," Angel gasped.

Wes pulled his fingers out, coated himself and pushed into Angel with a groan.

"Christ, you feel good."

"Enough with the talk, more with the sex."

Angel pushed his hips upwards, bringing Wesley deeper into himself. Wesley pulled out and slammed back in. Angel closed his eyes and gripped Wesley's arms. They moved together, Wesley's body becoming slick with sweat, drops falling onto Angel. Angel opened his eyes, leaning up to lick at one of the drops that was poised to fall off of Wesley's chin. Wesley turned his head and captured Angel's mouth. They kissed hungrily, teeth clashing, tongues tasting. Angel pushed up, pressing his cock between them, the friction teasing him.

"God, Wes, so close."

Wesley's hips snapped forward, fucking Angel hard and fast. He was getting close himself. He held onto Angel's waist, thrusting faster and faster.

"Come for me, Angel."

Angel couldn't help himself, his orgasm washing over him and spilling between them. Wesley pumped into Angel a few more times before finding his own release. Then he collapsed on top of Angel. A few moments later, Wesley rolled off and grabbed the sheet from the bed to cover themselves.

"We shouldn't wait so long to do this," Angel said.

"No, we shouldn't."

"We wouldn't if you moved in."

Wesley sighed, but smiled. He turned to face Angel, placing a kiss on his shoulder.

"Fine, you can help me move."


End file.
